


as luck would have it

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words evaporated from his mouth, leaving his throat suddenly dry. What could he say to her? It's almost the end of another tournament and when Jounouchi sees who his next opponent is, he's rendered speechless. Post-canon, drabble, Polarshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as luck would have it

"So you're counting on luck to help you win?"

Jounouchi's opponents constantly scoffed at his luck strategies, but he didn't care. There was a chance they'd work, and it was better than the chance he had at winning without them.

"Yeah, I am," Jounouchi said, a triumphant grin on his face as his Skull Dice card rolled a two. "Thanks to my magic card, your monster's attack points are halved!"

"No way!"

"That's right, now my monster wins the battle! Go Baby Dragon! Your Life Points are history!" Jounouchi grinned. He was going to win.

"I activate my spell card, Mirror Force! When one of your monsters attacks, I can deflect the attack and all face-up attack position monsters on your side of the field are destroyed," his opponent said, smirking. "You're the one who's toast."

"I activate my spell card, Remove Trap, Mirror Force is outta here, and so are the rest of your Life Points," Jounouchi's comeback and subsequent win sparked loud cheers from the crowd, and the announcer yelled out his victory over his latest opponent.

It felt good, to spread his wings and get involved in some of the Domino duel circuits. Ever since Atem left their world, Yugi had stopped participating in every duel tournament that took place in their city. The kid could duel, but he took a backseat for now. The only good thing that came out of that for Jounouchi was that they were no longer forced to duel each other for the title of champion.

Jounouchi grinned, soaking in the cheering crowd and the overall atmosphere. He loved dueling, and he loved winning, and the two just happened to go hand-in-hand. He waved at the crowds as his duel station was lowered, letting him off so the next duel could take place. Having won the Block A part of the tournament, he wasn't entirely sure who would be his next opponent. The tournament worked with two blocks of duelists, and the champion from each block would duel for the ultimate title. He wondered vaguely who his next opponent would be, but the thought was soon dashed when he heard the announcer's next words.

"Next up, we have Estella Queen against the ever stunning Mai Valentine!"

 _Mai?_  Jounouchi glanced around, only to see a certain Mai Kujaku, who was more accurately the elusive girl he'd been looking for since the Doma incident.

When she passed him, wink aside, he'd been dumbfounded. "Mai..."

"Heard you won your Block, Katsuya," she said, smirking. "See you in the finals."

"Uh, yeah, sure thing Mai..."

He watched as she climbed up on to the duel station, not sure how to react to her sudden presence. Sure he'd been looking for her for quite some time, but now that she was in his reach, the words evaporated from his mouth, leaving his throat suddenly dry. What could he say to her? Sure, he could get mad and accuse her of leaving like he had planned to when she first left, but that would only put a damper on their reunion, as brief as it might be.

"Good luck, Mai," he called up. Without turning around, she sent him a victory sign.

"Thanks." He could barely hear her over the roaring crowd, but the word sent a familiar chill down his spine.

 _Well, Yugi did always tell me that a person's heart could be revealed through a duel. This might just be the chance I've been looking for._  Jounouchi grinned.  _See you in the finals, Mai._


End file.
